1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to network access and more particularly to providing directed media in a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, content providers and advertisers are having increased difficulty in identifying, creating, and maintaining relationships with their user base. These relationships are limited by current technology. Generally, users interact with the content providers and advertiser by accessing a web site via a network access device. Users have traditionally been identified by either the user's current destination on the network through personal accounts or through downloaded programs on the user's network access device (e.g., cookies).
In some prior art embodiments, content providers request or require users to have personal accounts. When a user creates a personal account, the user is often requested to register and provide personal information that helps the content provider to identify and maintain a relationship with that user. While the registration provides information to the content provider, the content provider is typically not able to use this information in order to tailor/customize media, such as advertisements, to the individual user.
Alternatively, content providers may place cookies on user's network access device. A cookie is a small text file or program that certain Internet sites attach to the user's hard drive within the computing device. A cookie can contain information such as a user identifier, user preferences, shopping information, personally identifiable information, and a list of web sites previously visited. As the user revisits a content provider's web site, the content provider can retrieve the cookie to identify the user and then update the cookie as appropriate. Many users, however, view cookies as an invasion of privacy. As such, many users disable the function that allows cookies to be stored on their computing devices. Further, users can erase their cookies manually or purchase anti-spyware and anti-virus programs which either prevent cookies from downloading or delete cookies entirely (e.g., cookie churn.). That is, the use of the cookie method lacks persistence (i.e., can be deleted). As with registration, the information typically cannot be used to tailor media to the user.
Presently, publishers sell inventory (e.g., advertisement space) on a content provider's web site based on aggregated statistical demographics of all visitors to the web site. The demographics may also include a user survey, typically, of 1000 respondents. This survey, however, are of a basic nature (e.g., gender, age, income level), and does not account for individuality of the users.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for directing media to a user based on user preferences.